Entrenando a Papá Dejame entrar en tu vida
by Danielle Prince
Summary: Algo comezo a nacer en el pasado. Ahora vuelven a verse, pero hay cosas que han cambiado, alguien mas entro en la vida de él; ella se llevará una gran sorpresa.
1. Chapter 1

**He de aclarar que los personajes no son míos, estos pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Yo solo los manejo a mi antojo y los haga aparecer en situaciones embarazosas. Sin nada más que añadir, aquí el primer capítulo. **

Había estado los últimos cinco años pensando en el estúpido, agrio, engreído, ufano, arrogante y déspota ex profesor de pociones. Ese hombre alto, pálido, de caminar silencioso y aristocrático.

Es que ella no podía evitarlo; en su sexto año de Hogwarts había notado (prácticamente podía asegurar que era la única), que el hombre era más que esa imperturbable, fría y malvada máscara que mostraba a todo el mundo. Lo veía más ojeroso, más cansado, con un dejo de preocupación y ansiedad en la mirada; en pocas palabras, más humano.

Varias veces en su caminata matutina (tenía según sus adorables amigos, la horrorosa y espantosa costumbre de madrugar, luego de haberse acostado nunca antes de la media noche, demasiado entretenida y con la nariz hundida en viejas hojas, solo perdiendo el tiempo y valiosas horas de diversión; palabras textuales de Ron); se lo había encontrado recargado en alguno de los gigantescos ventanales que habían en el castillo, con la mirada perdida en el horizonte y el rostro parcialmente relajado. Esa fue la primera vez que la respiración y el corazón se le detuvo sabrá Dios o Merlín (depende de en qué mundo se encontrase) por cuanto tiempo.

Así, relajado se veía más joven y atractivo. El cerebro de Hermione; si acaso eso era posible, también se detuvo en ese instante.

¡_¿Desde cuándo ella encontraba atractivo a Severus Snape?_

_Pero si es tan solo que, 18 años mayor que tú. Yo tengo 16, él tiene 34… Ahora estoy calculando nuestra diferencia de edad. Debo estar loca._

-¡NO, NO, NO!, esto está mal pero que muy mal-_ enserio no dije eso en voz alta ¿o sí?_

Severus Snape se giró ipso facto.

-¡Grenger, que hace aquí!- su rostro había vuelto a su habitual expresión.

-Este, yo…, he…-_que carajo me pasa, porque no puedo hilar una frase coherente._

-¿A caso a la insufrible sabelotodo, biblioteca andante Gryffindor se le olvidó de repente todo el diccionario?-soltó sarcástico e hiriente.

_Porque la molestaba tanto, que le hice para soportar todo aquello._

-No profesor, tengo el diccionario bien archivado en mi cerebro, y sinceramente no creo que a usted le importe lo que yo haga con mi viada; ahora si me disculpa, creo que voy al Gran Comedor a tomar mi desayuno-

Hermione se giró de inmediato y se puso en marcha, por lo que no vio la sonrisa que se formaba en los labios del profesor, los cuales susurraron luego que la chica se perdiera en una esquina.

-Cinco puntos menos Gryffindor; por impertinente y tener el atrevimiento de sacarle una sonrisa al murciélago de las mazmorras-.

Así se habían encontrado varias veces, al final (a modo de saludo) siempre luego de una típica discusión en la que él le gritaba, ella le respondía directa y valientemente y él le descontaba puntos, terminaban manteniendo una conversación civilizada, en la que intercambiaban ideas y opiniones, asombrándose cada uno internamente por todas las cosas que tenían en común.

Claro, todo esto hasta que el profesor tuvo que escapar de Hogwarts luego de haber asesinado al director. Luego de aquello, Harry, Ron y Hermione también abandonaron la escuela para buscar los horrocruxs y destruir a Voldemort. Ella nunca creyó que él hubiese cometido ese crimen porque si, algo en su interior le decía que había algo más en todo aquello, pero jamás lo exteriorizó para no llevarle la contraria a sus compañeros. Al finalizar la guerra, todo volvió relativamente a la normalidad, ellos volvieron a sus estudios, a terminar el último año, sin embargo él la ignoro olímpicamente; ella nunca entendió exactamente el porqué de su actuar; lo cierto es que nunca se lo pudo sacar de la cabeza, y lo peor de todo, del corazón; claro que jamás lo admitiría abiertamente, no a menos de que estuviese bajo el influjo de veritaserum.

Un toque en el cristal del vagon la sacó de sus pensamientos y recuerdos.

-¿Golosinas?- pregunto una anciana de cabello cano que empujaba un carrito.

-No gracias- respondio la chica, volviendo a apoyar la cabeza en el cristal, observando pasar los arboles, veloces, mientras el tren continuaba con su marcha imparable-


	2. Chapter 2

Caminaba rápido, silencioso, elegante hacia su despacho, estaba completamente estresado; esa noche comenzaba el año escolar, y él nuevamente era el director. (Aun recordaba su desastroso paso por la dirección cinco años atrás). Sinceramente esperaba que ahora si todo fuese bien.

Entró intempestivamente a la habitación, con su capa ondeando fuerte tras él, cuando repentinamente recordó que a una cierta personita no le gustaban sus capas; y mucho menos que estas fuesen negras; le daban miedo. Suspiró con resignación y se quitó la capa, lanzándola en el primer sillón que vio.

Se sentó tras el hermoso escritorio que una vez perteneció a Albus Dumbledor.

_Maldito viejo._

Todo su estrés era en parte su culpa.

_¿Pero que tenía que estarle haciendo caso a un cuadro?_

-Hola Severus, ¿qué tal tu día?-

-Ahora no Albus, ahora no- respondió cortante al cuadro del viejo director; que lo observaba con una sonrisa imperturbable.

Trabajo, trabajo, trabajo… toneladas de cartas del ministerio y de los padresde los soquetes de los alumnos, y para añadir más a su ya desestructurada vida estaban los profesores.

_Y que profesores contraté este año _(por supuesto, todos sugeridos por el queridísimo metomentodo viejo loco).

Como profesor de Herbologia, Neville Longbottom.

_He de reconocer que el chico es un genio en cuanto a plantas se trate, además ahora tiene más carácter; ciertamente la guerra puede cambiar en demasía a las personas._

Por otro lado, como profesora de criaturas mágicas, _no puedo creer que la haya contratado a ella,_ estaba Luna Lovegood. En realidad ella le caía bien, siempre lo había hecho, era una de las pocas personas a las que el adusto profesor no le producía ni una pisca de miedo; la verdad es que a ella le parecía bastante simpático.

_Solo espero que les enseñe algo de provecho a los alumnos y no solo como cazar Nargles._

-Severus… Severus…- el ex director le hablaba, él como de costumbre lo ignoro nuevamente.

Hace dos años había contratado a George Weasly como profesor de transformaciones. Siempre le había tenido estima al joven, era bastante inteligente e ingenioso, cosa que valoraba; sin embargo este año quería matarlo. _Con gusto le lanzaría un Avada_

Se le había ocurrido al súper zopenco traer al castillo como su ayudante al ex trio dorado, zanahorio imbécil de Ronald Weasly.

_Que brillante idea._

Él por supuesto se había opuesto rotundamente, pero como ahora la subdirectora también tenía poder (no más que él, en todo caso) y la susodicha era Minerva Mcgonagall, decidió ya no discutir más, más que mal, le tenía un gran aprecio a la ya anciana mujer.

_Afortunadamente Potter es un Auror y no tendría nada que hacer merodeando por el castillo._

-Severus… Severus…- Volvió a ignorar al cuadro.

El resto del profesorado se había mantenido, el seguía siendo el profesor de pociones; ya que según él, no había en todo el mundo mágico alguien que estuviese al nivel de hacer SU clase de pociones.

Pero aún había una excepción, la causante de todos sus problemas, la profesora de defensa contra la artes oscuras.-¡Grenge!- exclamó golpeando fuertemente con el puño el escritorio.

Todos sus papeles repentinamente se tiñeron de azul oscuro, al igual que su camisa blanca y sus pantalones. Bramó furioso a la vez que levantaba la visa-¡ QUE CARAJO!-

Delante de él, un pequeño de cuatro años, de cabello y profundos ojos negros lo miraba temblando, aterrorizado, con un frasco de tinta vacío entre las manos y gruesas lagrimas cayendo por sus mejillas.

Fue tan solo un instante lo que Severus tuvo en frente esta visión, ya que el niño salió corriendo, sollozando amargamente, tan rápido como si el mismísimo Voldemort lo estuviese persiguiendo, como si su vida dependiese de ello.


	3. Chapter 3

**PUNTO DE VISTA SEVERUS**

Se pateaba mentalmente, si pudiera el mismo se lanzaría un Avada en ese mismo instante.

-Bruto, imbécil, tarado, estúpido, estúpido, estúpido-, AH!- que estaba pensando cuando le había gritado de esa manera.

-En este momento coincido plenamente contigo Severus; debo añadir sin embargo, que yo intente advertirte varias veces de su presencia y tú no me escuchaste-

-Maldición, debo encontrarlo!- continuó con su monólogo ignorando hasta ahora olímpicamente al cuadro.

-Severus, lamento decirte que ahora no puedes ir a por él, si ese reloj de ahí no está equivocado, y dudo mucho que lo esté, justo en este momento Minerva debe estar entrando con los nuevos alumnos al Gran Comedor, y técnicamente tú por ser el director deberías de haber estado allí hace quince minutos.-

Un segundo después Snape salió hecho un bólido del despacho.

FILCH, FILCH!- _donde se había metido; por que cuando lo necesitaba no aparecía-_ MALDITO CELADOR!.

Corrió apresurado hacia el gran comedor; él era el director y llegaba tarde. Uf, como odiaba los retrasos.

Iba tan enajenado en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera se percató de la apariencia que llevaba. El cabello estaba amarrado en una coleta, cayéndole por la cara uno que otro mechón rebelde. Su rostro estaba crispado en una mueca de preocupación. La camisa blanca con los primeros tres botones desabrochados y las mangas dobladas hasta la altura del codo, dejando a la vista su blanca piel y su para nada despreciable bien tonificado cuerpo estaba al igual que sus pantalones manchada de tinta azul.

Donde había quedado la apariencia pulcra que siempre mostraba, eso era lo que todos se preguntarían luego.

Cualquiera que no supiese quien y como era él pensaría que se había vestido de forma cómoda para relajarse en su día de descanso o viendo esa mancha en su ropa, a lo mejor tendría el hobby de la pintura. Pero no, él era Severus Snape y jamás nunca se dejaría ver así.

Las puertas del Gran Comedor se abrieron abruptamente para dejarlo pasar, el silencio se hizo en ese momento, todos sin excepción alguna se giraron mirando asombrados, como si el mismísimo Voldemort hubiese reaparecido de sus más descabelladas pesadillas.

**PUNTO DE VISTA HERMIONE**

Decidió pasarse por sus habitaciones antes de dirigirse al Gran Comedor. Su despacho, habitación y el aula de clases estaban un piso sobre las mazmorras y uno bajo el gran comedor; lo que le daba una localización bastante céntrica y accesible.

Los baúles y todas sus cosas estaban a la entrada del cuarto. Con un movimiento de varita primero colocó todo en su lugar, dejando fuera solo una túnica de un verde pálido para cubrir así sus ropas muggles e ir a la ceremonia de inicio del año escolar, y luego encendió el fuego de la chimenea para que a su regreso la estancia estuviese temperada.

Salió al pasillo dispuesta a ir a la cena, cuando algo se estrelló contra sus piernas.

-Pero que!- instintivamente sus manos viajaron para aferrar lo que sea que hubiese chocado contra ella.

Bajo su mirada, grande fue su sorpresa; un pequeño niño era el que había interrumpido su camino; pero mayor sorpresa fue percatarse el temor que reflejaban sus ojos, enrojecidos por las lágrimas que aun rodaban por sus mejillas.

-Lo siento- balbuceó el pequeño agachando la mirada.

Hermione se arrodilló para quedar a su altura, lo observó de nuevo y repentinamente algo en su interior hizo click, fue algo completamente irrefrenable, en un momento lo observaba curiosa y al segundo siguiente lo rodeaba con sus brazos y lo estrechaba cálidamente contra ella, mientras lo alzaba y emprendía el camino de regreso a su habitación.

Lo sentó con cuidado en el único sillón que había en la estancia, al lado de la chimenea, (tendría que arreglar ese asunto, si por casualidad llegaban visitas, donde se sentarían, en el piso acaso, eso sería bastante poco cortes), y luego ella misma se sentó en el piso, cruzando las piernas y llamando la atención del niño.

-Hola bonito, que te sucede-

El niño levanto la mirada, ya no lloraba, la miraba profundamente, con un deje de desconfianza e inseguridad en la mirada.

Hermione se vio sorprendida por tercera vez, el niño era tan parecido a… no, pero eso no era posible, o si, o sea era como su mini clon, exceptuando claro por la nariz, pero claramente no podía ser… Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, la idea era un poco descabellada.

Al ver que el niño no decía nada, intento con otra táctica. Hizo aparecer la caja de bombones de chocolate rellenos de mermelada de frambuesa que Harry le había enviado desde Alemania, estando de misión, y le tendió uno al pequeño.

Él la volvió a mirar desconfiado. Entonces ella misma saco uno y se lo echó a la boca, más que mal esa era su combinación de sabores favorita, y sonrió para infundirle valor.

Dubitativo aun, extendió su manita lentamente, y tomó lo que le ofrecían, para luego echárselo a la boca, su mirada se iluminó solo un ínstate, ya que luego volvió a tornarse triste nuevamente.

Hermione volvió a intentarlo.

-Hola, mi nombre es Hermione- le sonrió, dedicándole una mirada cálida.

-Mione- repitió él, maravillándose por la calidez que emanaban sus ojos y su voz.

-Sí, mione. Bonito, ¿qué te sucede?-. El niño decidió hablar.

-Papá no me quere- las lágrimas volvían a caer por su cara.- papi no me quere.

Tal vez podía ser posible. Ella hizo contacto visual con él.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Christian Anthony Snape-

Entonces… Ella decidió usar la legeremancia para saber qué era lo había sucedido exactamente (había aprendido legeremancia y oclumancia, claro no solía andar husmeando en la mente de la gente; pero en este momento necesitaba saber). Y vio los recuerdos del niño, apretó tanto los dientes que los hizo rechinar. Era oficial, Severus Snape era el mayor tarado que hubiese visto; un tarado con la sensibilidad de una roca.

Volvió a abrazar al niño.-Claro que no, estoy segura de que él te quiere muchísimo, lo que sucede es que es un poco impulsivo-

-¿De verdad?- había esperanza en sus ojos.

-Claro que es verdad Chris-. Lo tomó en brazos.- ahora creo que deberíamos ir a cenar-. Dicho esto, el estómago del niño comenzó a protestar. Hermione comenzó a reír.

-Si definitivamente creo que debemos ir a cenar-. Lo cierto es que llevaba como mínimo quince minutos de atraso.

Las puertas del gran salón estaban abiertas, ella entró con el niño en brazos y lo que vio allí la dejo pasmada un instante, solo por un instante, ya que dos pozos oscuros hicieron contacto con los miel de ella.

Lo cierto es que no sabía si estar shokeada, divertida o enojada.


	4. Chapter 4

He de aclarar que los personajes no son míos, estos pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Yo solo los manejo a mi antojo y los hago aparecer en situaciones embarazosas. Esto es completamente sin fines de lucro. Sin nada más que añadir, lean y disfruten.

En el comedor, el silencio se hizo más abismante aun. Severus había visto su imagen en los pensamientos de los alumnos; estaba avergonzado, asombrado, irritado, preocupado y cuando sus ojos chocaron con los de la chica y vio a quien traía en brazos se mezclaron el alivio y el enojo, creando una incierta y desquiciante sensación.

Hermione miró al frente orgullosa y valientemente, como toda una Gryffindor, comenzando con su caminar silencioso y elegante. Cuando pasó por el lado del desaliñado director Christian tembló en sus brazos, eso hizo que su convicción inicial de ignorarlo se derrumbara estrepitosamente. Apretó más fuerte al niño contra sí, mientras intentaba mantener a raya su enojo. Claramente no funcionó ya que se giró ágilmente varita en mano apuntándolo directamente. Sus ojos brillaban de ira contenida, haciendo que todos contuviesen el aliento, incluyendo el profesor de pociones.

Todos estaban tas asombrados que sus mentes revelaban todo lo que pensaban, Hermione y Severus podían ver todas las apreciaciones menos las de ellos dos, los cuales siempre mantenían la mente sellada a cal y canto.

Minerva por ejemplo estaba escandalizada, Neville un poco asustado como antaño, pero solo un poco; Luna pensaba en lo divertido que sería pasear en el nuevo hipogrifo de Hagrid, George estaba encantado, por fin habría un poco de diversión en Hogwarts, Ron, que estaba sentado al lado de su hermano en la mesa del profesorado, no cabía mas en felicidad, Su Hermione por fin estaba poniendo en su lugar al murciélago grasiento (NA: Ron debe estar muy demente si se atreve a pensar que la chica es suya, esperen a que Sev procese todo y más adelante le dé su merecido), el resto del profesorado miraba atónito, ¿en qué momento la realidad se había torcido?, porque no era posible que el gran Severus Snape estuviese parado en medio del comedor en esas fachas siendo apuntado por la correcta Hermione Grenger. Los alumnos en cambio se preguntaban quién era esa mujer que se atrevía según ellos a hacer tamaña valiente estupidez.

Nadie se había puesto a pensar que tal vez Hermione no pensaba hacer nada malo, bueno darle un susto sí, pero no echarle una maldición. Articuló lentamente con los labios pero sin emitir sonido alguno; con el fin de que solo el energúmeno que tenía delante se percatara.

-IDIOTA-. Un segundo después movía su varita rápidamente.

Las mangas de la camisa de Snape bajaron hasta sus muñecas, las manchas de tinta azul desaparecieron de la ropa, la camisa tomo su lugar dentro del pantalón, los botones abiertos se cerraron, una túnica negra apareció sobre sus hombros, y el pelo volvió a caerle libre.

Se giró nuevamente y caminó hacia la mesa de los profesores donde se sentó al lado de George, el cual al verla cerca le guiñó el ojo disimuladamente. Ron le hacía señas intentando captar su atención, ella simplemente lo ignoró, nunca había sentido menos deseos de escucharlo que en esos momentos.

Severus por su parte salió rápido del soport en el que se encontraba, componiendo su rostro de habitual indiferencia. Mañana sería la comidilla de absolutamente todo el castillo, pero pobre al que encontrara hablando de él… Y todo por culpa de Grenger(NA: ven que Sev es obtuso, ya está culpando a la pobre Hermione, siendo que ella no tiene la culpa de que se haya aparecido así en el comedor, pero vallan a hacerlo entender, es más terco que una mula), y más encima lo llamo IDIOTA, quien se creer ella que es. Dirigió su más terrorífica mirada a los que osaban mirarlo con una expresión estúpida en la cara. Se movió rápido, en cinco pasos ya estaba en el estrado para dar la bienvenida a los alumnos y bla bla bla bla que se le habia ocurrido imponer a Albus cuando este era director. Dio los comunicados importantes.

-Bienvenidos los nuevos profesores: Neville Longbottom profesor de Herbologia, Luna Lovegood profesora de cuidado de criaturas mágicas, Ronald Weasly; hizo una mueca imperceptible, ayudante del profesor de transformaciones, y finalmente Hermione Grenger, la cual al escuchar su nombre se levantó, al igual que lo hicieran todos los anteriormente nombrados, para recibir el aplauso y uno que otro chiflido por parte de los alumnos; profesora de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Este año además contaremos con la presencia de Christian, apunto al pequeño que seguía en los brazos de Hermione. Bien pueden comenzar a cenar-. Dicho esto se sentó y no volvió a pronunciar palabra en todo lo que restó de cena.

Pronto los ánimos se calmaron, y la estancia volvió estar tan bulliciosa como normalmente era.

Hermione se reía de las ocurrencias de Chris mientras intentaba que este se comiera su cena, si bien físicamente y en pequeños atisbos de desconfianza e inseguridad que se reflejaban en su mirada era muy parecido a su padre, ciertamente era bastante más extrovertido que su progenitor.

-Mione, tú conoces a mi papi- pregunto el pequeño luego de que su plato quedara vacío.

-Claro que lo conozco-ella hizo una mueca burlona; cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Snape que no le quitaba la vista de encima y no se perdía palabra de la conversación.-por que la pregunta bonito-.

-Es que el eds grande- abrió sus brazos para demostrarle cuán grande era.-y fuerte, y valiente- Severus esbozo una sonrisa involuntariamente, la cual fue vista por Hermione, ya que era ella la que ahora no le quitaba la visa de encima.

-El me quere cierto- era una pregunta ansiosa, anhelante. La sonrisa del profesor de pociones se esfumó tan rápido como había llegado, para dar paso a una expresión de tristeza, culpa y arrepentimiento.

-Chris mírame- la chica miró al pequeño intensamente a los ojos.-Estoy completamente segura de que él te ama-. El niño esbozo una sonrisa brillante, para luego dar paso a un gran bostezo.

-Ahora, caballero, será mejor que nos vallamos a dormir-. Se levantó con él en brazos y salió del gran comedor con la atenta mirada de todos puesta en su persona.


	5. Chapter 5

**4. Disculpas silenciosas y verdades a medias**

-Y bien, ¿dónde está tu habitación?-

-Yo, no lo sé- Eso era una mentira garrafal y Hermione lo había notado con solo mirar sus ojos, no había necesitado legeremancia, no es que la fuese usar, simplemente es que el niño no tenía los mismos dotes para mentir o como le gustaba llamarlo ocultar parcialmente la información que su padre.

-Bueno, y que hacemos entonces-

-Podría ime contigo- Snape seguro la mataría, pero que más podía hacer, dejarlo ahí en medio del pasillo a dormir hasta que luego alguien lo encontrara. Claramente eso no estaba dentro de la forma de actuar y los principios que regían la vida de la Gryffindor.

-Está bien, vamos-.

Lo llevó a su habitación, y lo sentó en su cama, luego llamo a Dinky, una elfa doméstica, para que trajera el pijama de Christian. Solo Merlín sabe lo que odió molestar a la elfa con tamaña tontería.

-Mione, cuéntame una histodia- pidió el niño cuando ya estaba bien arropado en medio de las sábanas.

-Y sobre ¿qué quieres que sea la historia?- preguntó, mientras imperceptiblemente una sombra se colaba silenciosa en la habitación.

-Sobre mi papi- aplaudió emocionado. Hermione hizo una mueca entre divertida y preocupada. Que podría contarle, que pudiese escuchar, que no lo dejase traumatizado, y que no perjudicara la imagen, prácticamente súper heroica que tenia de su padre.

Se acordó de cierto episodio que había acontecido en su tercer año en Hogwarts que podría contar, sin perjudicar a nadie, claro que tendría que adornar un poquito la verdad.

-Esto ocurrió hace ya varios años-. Comenzó con el relato. - Junto a mis amigos Harry y Ron, fuimos a pasear una tarde por los terrenos de Hogwarts, Harry tuvo la genial idea de acercarse al sauce boxeador, allí apareció un perro bastante grande, de color negro y con dientes muy afilados, el cual secuestró a Ron y se lo llevo por un pasadizo súper secreto dentro del sauce boxeador. Nosotros decidimos seguirlo para rescatar a nuestro amigo, pero nos llevamos una sorpresa, el perro en realidad era una persona, un animago.

- ¿Un amimago, que es un amimago?-

-Animago Chris, es un mago que puede cambiar su forma a la de un animal-

-WOW- exclamó impresionado.- y luego ¿qué pasó?-

-Resulta que el animago se llamaba Sirius y era el padrino de Harry y quería hablar con él, por eso se había llevado a Ron, para que nosotros fuéramos a buscarlo y él se encontrara con su ahijado, luego de que hablaron y arreglaron sus asuntos, todos volvimos a los terrenos de Hogwarts. Ya era de noche y la luna llena brillaba en el cielo nocturno, yo me había distanciado del grupo, cuando de repente un aullido rompió el silencio de la noche, un hombre lobo salido de no sé dónde, se acercaba a mi peligrosamente, cuando estaba casi sobre mí, a que no adivinas quien apareció-

-¿Papi?-

-Sí, Severus apareció, y se interpuso entre el hombre lobo y yo, protegiéndome con su cuerpo, sabes se enfrentó a la bestia valerosamente, lanzó hechizos hasta que venció y me salvó.-

-Papi es genial, es valiente, y fuerte, y grande- extendió los brazos todo lo que podía, mientras bostezaba nuevamente.

-Campeón, ahora si a dormir.- Christian se dio la vuelta y cerró los ojos.

Hermione se puso de pie, y salió de la habitación en dirección a la sala, al pasar por la puerta susurró lo suficientemente alto para ser escuchada.

-Es de mala educación entrar a un lugar sin ser invitado.- Luego de esto se fue a sentar al lado de la chimenea.

Severus se había quedado pasmado, se suponía que él era un ex espía, era literalmente imposible que lo hubiesen detectado, y sin embargo la chica se había percatado de su presencian desde el mismo momento en el que él había puesto un pie en el recinto. Snape había escuchado todo lo que se había hablado, desde que el niño había pedido una historia hasta que Hermione lo había mandado a dormir definitivamente. El profesor al escuchar los comentarios que hacia sobre su persona su hijo, que extraño sonaba eso, se sumió completamente en la culpa y el arrepentimiento.

Segundos después el hombre estaba parado al lado de Hermione, ambos miraban atentamente el crepitar del fuego, sin formular palabra alguna, sumidos en un extraño silencio de expectante anticipación.

Por fin él se decidió a hablar.

-Supongo que tendrá preguntas, señorita Grenger-

-Supone bien-

-Entonces, que espera pregunte.- Definitivamente seguía siendo igual de mandón que siempre.

-Christian es su hijo.- No era una pregunta, era una afirmación. Snape igual decidió contestar de forma irónica y sarcástica.

-Bravo Grenger, que increíble que se diera cuenta, veo que sigue siendo tan observadora como siempre.- Hermione frunció el ceño.

-No juegue con migo- susurró amenazante, no iba a tolerar los desplantes del arrogante director. Ja, y se supone que era ella la insufrible, Merlín si debía tener la paciencia del porte de un buque para soportarlo y no lanzarle una maldición en ese mismo instante.

Severus se sorprendió ante las agallas que tenía la joven para responderle, claro que no lo demostró, ya que su rostro continuaba siendo esa mascara de insondable indiferencia.

Hermione, volvió a tomar la palabra.

-Y su madre, quien es su madre- preguntó aparentemente calma, pero internamente estaba hecha un mar de nervios, angustia, ansias y desesperanza.

-Bueno, creo y si mal no recuerdo se llamaba Isabella-

-¿Cree, llamaba?- Levantó una ceja, muy al estilo Snape, escéptica.

-Larga historia-

-Creo que tengo tiempo.- El profesor de pociones bufó resignado, ella no lo iba a dejar salir de ahí sin respuestas, además no es como si el quisiese irse tan pronto de su lado.

-Por donde empiezo-

-Tal vez por el principio-

-Muy graciosa Grenger-

-Realmente no es demasiado interesante, entre su quinto y sexto curso, una noche podría decirse que bebí más de la cuenta- cosa no del todo cierta, ya que si bien había bebido en demasía, conservaba sus cinco sentidos intactos.- y salí a "divertirme" por ahí- otra casi verdad, ya que no podía decirle que desde que ella se paraba a conversar con él, desde que le deseaba los buenos días, he incluso desde su cuarto año, él no había podido sacársela de la cabeza, que cada día había estado más y más presente en cada uno de sus pensamientos, no definitivamente no le diría eso, era realmente patético.- terminé enredándome con una mujer, Isabella.- _para ver si de una vez por todas podía olvidarte_.- Luego de esa noche, no volví a saber nada de ella hasta hace un mes atrás. Estaba en mi despacho cuando Minerva entró con una sonrisa en la cara, definitivamente eso no presagiaba nada bueno. Me tendió una carta; sinceramente la abrí con curiosidad, hace años que no recibía una. Era del Ministerio, de la sección Asuntos de familia e infancia. Isabella había muerto de una enfermedad extraña, y había dejado un pequeño niño Christian Anthony Snape, se supone que tenía un hijo y me lo llevarían un día después de haber recibido la carta. El niño ya me conocía, su madre le había mostrado fotos mías, de las que salían en el profeta, le había contado quien era yo, historias de un hombre increíble.- esto último lo dijo haciendo una mueca. _En definitiva todo es su culpa Grenger, si usted no hubiese aparecido, y no se hubiese metido en mi cabeza, mente y pensamiento nada de esto hubiese pasado. Mi vida seguiría siendo normal, corriente y monótona, simple y fácil; no en lo que se ha convertido ahora un descalabro total._ Tampoco iba a decir aquello, sería dejarse en evidencia, y eso jamás lo haría, o por lo menos era eso lo que él creía.

-Ahora si me disculpa, me retiro y me llevo a Christian, no se usted pero yo mañana debo dar clases y dirigir una escuela- Dicho esto se dirigió a la habitación donde estaba el niño, se acercó al él y lo tomo en brazos apretándolo contra sí.- Discúlpame, lo siento tanto- le murmuró al oído. El niño murmuró entre sueños "papi". El adusto profesor esbozó una sonrisa sincera, la cual no pasó desapercibida para Hermione, la cual lo había seguido a la habitación.

Severus se despidió con una pequeña inclinación de cabeza. Ya en el pasillo, susurro más para sí, que para cualquiera que lo pudiese escuchar.

-Gracias, Hermione.-


	6. Chapter 6

**6. Primer día de clases, primer día de torturas, primeros problemas domésticos.**

-Buen día clase- Se hizo el silencio cuando la chica entró. Dio un rápido vistazo por la estancia, alumnos de cuarto curso _Hufflepuffs_y Revenclaws.- Este trimestre estudiaremos hechizos de desarme y protección-. Les informó.-¿alguna pregunta?-.

Una mano se alzó vacilante en medio del grupo de alumnos.

-¿Si…?- realizo un ademan con la mano para que le dijese su nombre.

-Raymond-

-Bueno Raymond, ¿cuál es tu pregunta?-

-Usted se llama Hermione Granger, pero, ¿es esa Hermione Granger?-

La profesora levantó una ceja, divertida.

-A ¿Qué se refiere exactamente con "esa Hermione Granger"?-

-Pues, ¿es usted la heroína de guerra, orden de Merlín clase número 1, amiga de Harry Potter, y una de las personas clave, junto con Ronald Weasley y el profesor Snape en la destrucción de Quien- usted-sabe?- Ella solo asintió con la cabeza, la verdad era que no le gustaban todas esas clases de títulos que adornaban su nombre. Solo hizo una pequeña acotación, ya que si ella iba a ser la profesora de DCAO, haría que los alumnos se metieran bien una cosa en la cabeza.

-Ciertamente el mundo está mejor sin ahogaron una exclamación, no podían creer que hubiese pronunciado el nombre. Ella por su parte había recibido la reacción que esperaba.

- Temerle al nombre solo agranda el temor al hombre, así que si van a hablar sobre él, por lo menos si es en mi presencia háganlo por su nombre, no quiero escuchar apodos como "el innombrable, el que no debe ser nombrado" o cosas por el estilo.-Hubo un asentimiento generalizado por parte de los estudiantes, luego de eso, ella comenzó a dar su clase.

Así continuo el resto de la mañana, preguntas sobre si ella era la Hermione Granger, explicaciones, aclaraciones y dictamen de clases. Hasta que por fin llegó el almuerzo.

...

-No habrá encantamientos tontos en esta clase, así que pueden ir guardándose sus varitas.- El silencio que había en la sala era digno de un sepulcro, los pobres alumnos de primer año ya estaban aterrorizados, y recién era su primera clase de pociones, los desdichados se lamentaban, quizá que les depararía el resto del año.

El profesor hizo una introducción sobre el fantástico arte de la realización de pociones, el poder que podía albergar una pequeño frasquito con denso líquido descansando en su interior y planteó además las expectativas que tenía para ese año; claro que no eran muchas, porque la verdad era que desde el paso de la que ahora era la profesora de DCAO por Hogwarts no había tenido ningún alumno que superara las expectativas, jamás le reconocería esto por supuesto.

La mañana transcurrió lento, atormentó a uno que otro alumno; eso si ya no podía extralimitarse, ahora era el director y según Minerva, debía comportarse y dejar de ser tan "malvado", sin embargo eso no impidió por supuesto que quitara algunos puntos, mayoritariamente a Gryffindors insoportables. Hasta que por fin llegó la hora de almuerzo.

Se dirigió a paso rápido a sus habitaciones, debía ir a ver como estaba Christian, ya que quedaba al cuidado de Dinky, la elfa doméstica, mientras él iba a dar clases.

-¿Christian, Christian?- Una pequeña cabecita se asomó por detrás de uno de los sillones.

-ahí estás; ¿ya almorzaste?-. El niño movió la cabeza de un lado a otro en señal de negación.

-Bien, quieres que comamos aquí o vamos al comedor-.

-¿Mione, va a estar ahí?-. Snape rodó los ojos, al parecer su hijo se había obsesionado con Granger.

-Sí, ella va a estar ahí-. Al escuchar estas simples palabras el niño saltó de su escondite, agarró la mano del profesor y prácticamente lo arrastro fuera de la habitación.

-Vamos, vamos, vamos, vamos-exclamaba dando saltitos, mientras tironeaba a su padre.

De repente dejó de sentir la pequeña mano entre la suya y lo siguiente que vio fue al niño lanzándose a los brazos de una castaña que lo miraba divertida, justo en la entrada del gran comedor.

….

Severus estaba sentado en la mesa de los profesores entre Minerva a su derecha, y Hermione a su izquierda. La chica no habia tenido opción, el puesto al lado de los hermanos Weasley lo habia ocupado Neville, y el único que quedaba libre era el que se encontraba al lado del adusto director. Christian comía a gusto sentado en las piernas de Hermione, a la vez que parloteaba y le contaba todo lo que habia hecho en el día a la joven mujer.

-Severus, creo sinceramente que deberíamos considerar el poner una silla para niños a tu lado-

-Minerva, por favor no me cambies el tema-. Hermione puso entonces toda su atención a la conversación que se sucedía al lado de ella, sabía perfectamente que era de mal gusto escuchar conversaciones ajenas, pero la verdad era que la curiosidad podía más en esos momentos.

-Lo siento Severus, pero ya te dije que no puedo-

-Pero no te cuesta nada ayudarme con Christian-. Dijo con los labios apretados, estaba comenzando a exasperarse.

-Yo te aclaré y creo bastante bien, que podía hacerme cargo de él y cuidarlo solo hasta que comenzara el curso, por si se te olvida, también tengo trabajo que hacer, ¿o es que no recuerdas que me delegaste todo el papeleo y el trato con el ministerio que tu no quieres hacer?-

-Está bien, yo cuidaré a mi hijo-. Se cruzó de brazos, y asesinó la comida con la mirada. No volvió a levantar la vista en todo lo que restó del almuerzo.

Hermione se sonrió, realmente pensar en el grandilocuente Severus Snape enfurruñado, por no conseguir lo que quiere, y además imaginárselo cuidando a un niño y haciéndose cargo de todo lo que ello implica se le hacía de lo más gracioso e hilarante, completamente surrealista.

….

Estaba anocheciendo, la cena habia terminado, Severus y Christian no habían ido a cenar. Caminaba hacia su habitación mientras se preguntaba en que loca tarea estaría metido el director, cuando de repente sintió como algo o más bien alguien que previamente habia salido corriendo de lo que se suponía era un cuadro, se aferraba fuertemente a su pierna. El niño se retorcía de la risa, mientras Hermione no le encontraba pies ni cabeza a la situación que estaba presenciando.

-¡Christian Anthony Snape!- Severus aparecía segundos después de tras del niño.

Los ojos de la chica se abrieron de golpe debido a la más absoluta sorpresa, luego su risa fue la que llenó todo el lugar. Chris estaba parado en medio del pasillo, agarrado de su pierna vestido solamente con su ropa interior.

Snape por su parte, estaba descalzo, llevaba la camisa fuera del pantalón, con los primeros tres botones desabrochados y las mangas dobladas hasta la altura del codo; además estaba completamente empapado.

Hermione se imaginaba lo que el señor perfección habia intentado hacer. Snape al escuchar su risa y percatarse de la presencia de la chica, no atinó a nada más que pasarse la mano por el cabello claramente nervioso. La joven mujer encontró este gesto increíblemente adorable.

Cuando por fin pudo recuperarse del ataque de risa del que habia sido víctima, levantó a Chris y luego agarro a Snape del brazo (una sensación, parecida a la de una descarga eléctrica los recorrió al entrar en contacto las dos pieles) arrastrándolo dentro de la habitación.

Hermione miró al profesor de arriba abajo con una ceja alzada.

-¿Pretendía tomar un baño con la ropa puesta director?-

-Muy graciosa Granger, es ¿que nadie le enseñó a cerrar esa boca suya?-

-Que genio, yo solo pretendía ayudarlo, pero veo que se las apaña muy bien usted solito, así que creo que me retiro-. Hermione hizo el ademan de dejar al niño en el suelo y emprender la retirada, una fuerte mano se poso en su hombro, deteniéndola; y ahí estaba denuevo esa inquietante sensación.

-Escuche, yo he…- comenzó a balbucear. Que le pasaba, no lo sabía, se supone que Severus Snape no balbuceaba, y sin embargo era lo que exactamente estaba haciendo; si Dumbledor lo viese, seguro seria la burla del viejo loco.

-Descuide, no hay problema, ¿puede decirme donde está el baño?-

-Por supuesto-. El hombre la guio a través de lo que era su "casa" hasta el cuarto del baño.

Hermione, termino de desvestir al niño y lo metió en la bañera, la cual habia sido previamente llenada con agua tibia, mientras Severus apoyado relajamente en el marco de la puerta veía como era que su ex alumna lograba bañar a su hijo, tarea que se le habia planteado imposible a él. Cuando hubo terminado y el niño ya estaba con el pijama puesto, debidamente vestido y limpio, ella se giró para encarar al hombre que suponía seguía detrás de ella.

-No bajaron a la cena, ¿ya comieron?-. Severus volvió a pasarse la mano por el pelo.

-La verdad es que se nos hizo un poco tarde-. Hermione tomó al Chris de la mano y al pasar por el lado del profesor, le dijo:

-Estas empapado, vas a pescar un resfriado, ve a cambiarte Severus-. Snape obedeció como un autómata, lo único que pasaba por su cabeza era que ella lo habia llamado Severus, ella lo habia tuteado, y lo habia ayudado, y él no podía estar más feliz, aunque eso conllevara albergar esperanzas, esperanzas que no se permitía; y es que quien en su sano juicio creería que alguien pudiese fijarse y tener algún tipo de contacto con el agrio profesor de pociones. Ese pensamiento hizo que su felicidad inicial decayera a niveles completamente infra todo, bajo cero.

Hermione fue a la cocina, y recurrió, contra todo sus principios claro está, a la ayuda de los elfos, para que sirvieran la cena de Severus y Chris. Cuando todo estaba listo, Snape hizo su aparición, vestía unos pantalones de pijama verdes y una polera bastante ajustada a su pecho de color gris. Hermione ahogo un gemido al verlo, disimulando bastante bien su reacción dijo:

-Bastante _Slytherin-. Severus __alzo__una__ceja__ y__ sonrió imperceptiblemente._

_-Me tomé la libertad de ordenarles la cena, ahora creo que debería retirarme-_

_-Mione, Mione-_

_-¿Si bonito?-. Snape estaba sorprendido por la forma en que Hermione trataba al pequeño, era casi maternal. El hombre movió la cabeza espantando esas ideas, que solo hacían que se confundiera y entrara en conflicto consigo mismo._

_-¿Puedes venid mañana también?-. Ella miró a Severus antes de responder, quien asintió con la cabeza lentamente._

_-Claro que si-. Se puso a su altura y le dio un beso en la frente.-Que tengas dulces sueños-. Se dirigió a la salida, pero antes de cruzar el retrato una profunda voz la detuvo._

_-Gracias, Hermione-. La chica salió al pasillo sin mirar atrás._


End file.
